Dead Ringer
by Danny Fenton's Girl
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world, a group of childhood friends band together with other survivors to stay alive and importantly together. Will our heroine become a dead ringer for Inuyasha's first love? Find out! *OOC and alternate universe, everyone is human but looks the same as in the anime!*


So this is set in England but the names of places (except London) are made up. Just imagine a usual street? I may make this into a chapter fic, let me know. I apologize of things are not quite spelt 100% accurate. New laptop :L anyways enjoy!

* * *

It started out just like any other day. Cliché I know but you would never even begin to understand how bad things have gotten, I know what you'll say and believe I would say the same - well I would have but I swear no-one ever thought that any of that stuff would happen! It's the modern day, nothing bad ever happens here…

_8 hours earlier_

"MOM! I'M LEAVING NOW!" A teenage girl with raven black hair and big doe brown eyes shouted as she ran down the never ending steps of her family's elaborate mock of a traditional Japanese shrine, having being born in Japan but raised in the modern streets of Kiyoko in England just on the suburbs of London, Kagome Higurashi certainly missed what she felt as though was her true 'home' Japan. However her mother's job continuously required them to move around never really staying in one country for very long but it being Kagome's final year in secondary school she was required to stay put. Kiyoko was the name of the street she lived on, traditionally her street had been known to contain prejudice- it being a street reserved for really only Asian families who could afford to live in a trendy area of London such as 'The Suburbs'. Kagome was smart, she knew England wasn't perfect, even in 2014 she could tell that prejudice towards races was still an issue, granted nobody else seemed to notice that her street was seemingly reserved for Asian people only, so she kept her mouth shut, she knew better than to ruin this charade of happiness people felt. If only she knew what lied ahead…

"Okay hunny, you have a good day!"

It was 8:00am and hearing her mother's voice woke her of her own perturbed thoughts. She started making her way down the winding streets towards her least favorite destination – school. Her dislike for the way she felt her family was treated often came across her thoughts. Frowning she didn't look whilst crossing the street to the eerily quiet, abandoned street. If she had noticed this she may have be have been able to get away quicker…

She ended up crashing right into a soft chest. "Mmf" was the sound she made as she steadied her feet, when she looked up she didn't see what she expected to see. The thing in front of her was pale, the skin (If that was what it even could be called) was pasty and barely stretched across the jutting bones that poked out in all directions. What Kagome noticed the most however was the eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and Kagome could see why, these eyes appeared to be blind, they were discolored - a yellowish brown but they appeared to be staring at her, with hunger? Gulping she backed away, the thing followed her step perfectly as though dancing a pre-fate-deciding dance. She knew she should run, but something made her stay put, she wanted to scream, to shout and to fight but she felt as though she just couldn't. A nagging, fleeting thought in her head told her to wait, as though someone important would run to her rescue. However her brain finally assessed the situation just as this creature lunged for her, moaning in hunger and Kagome ran. She screamed her lungs out, running past the creature, heading towards her school. Towards what she presumed to be safety.

She finally reached her destination after 20 minutes of non-stop running, wondering why nothing on the news had been said this morning about strange beings wandering round. She saw her best friends of nearly 15 years; Sango, Miroku and of course Inuyasha. She preceded to walk towards Sango to tell her about the creep she ran into this morning when something made her stop in her tracks for the second time that day. It was because she saw Sango was crying. Sango never cried, she was as tough as two nails. "Sango!" she shouted, "Wh-what's the matter?"

"Oh Kagome" Sango replied. "Kagome have you seen the news?" "Yeah, erm nothing interesting was on it right?" Kagome replied. Kagome racked her brains to remember the news that morning. The most she saw was a report on a new disease scientists had warned was very dangerous to the public but they had it contained. "Kagome…"Sango sobbed, "Kagome the world is falling apart, people are catching some disease and they're forgetting what they are." Sango started to worsen, at this point during her cries to Kagome; Miroku, known as a lecherous playboy had gathered Sango in his arms, stroking her to calm her down, but his stroking had gone on a little too far when all was heard was *SLAP* "HENTAI". Kagome still shocked awoke from her thoughts when she felt her best friend, her secret love Inuyasha nudge her. "You okay 'ome?" he asked. "No." she replied. "I met one of these diseased people I think on the way to school, he tried to bite me but I got away". "Jesus" he gasped, "you sure?". "Yeah she sighed, I made it out of there in one piece."

* * *

*bell rings*

''There's the bell guys, come on. We can ask the teachers what they think about the news report. Let's get their assurance everything is fine, it's just a misunderstanding."

Little did Kagome know, that would be her first mistake.

* * *

**AN: **So how was it? leave me a nice review pretty please *puppy dog eyes*

I know people may be like this story is just like probably many others but I've been a member of this site for a while and I've actually not seen this type of story anywhere, if there is I apologize. This will turn into a chapter fic but I am doing A Levels so updates will be slow up until June! I hope you enjoy my introduction to Dead Ringer! :)


End file.
